Masterminds
History The Masterminds are a confederation of criminal elements that collectively rule most of Gotham, having seized up most of the power that was once held by Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni. The Masterminds are mostly free to run their own operation as they see fit but meet together as needed to work through internal disputes or conduct other business. * Black Mask has the largest slice of Gotham. His gang rules the vast majority of the West Side of Gotham. Black Mask's gang, the False Face Society (aka: False Facers), are headquartered out of the Sionis Steel facility. Their business mainly consists of protection rackets, illegal gambling, and dealing drugs. Alexandra Kosov is Black mask's right-hand lieutenant. * Great White Shark has the next largest slice of Gotham, the East Side. People who wrong the Shark tend to end up in the Atlantic. Headquartered in White Investments in the Fashion District, the Shark deals in extortion, overseeing illegal gambling, and dealing drugs to turn a profit. With White's head for numbers, he tends to be the most lucrative of the Masterminds. * Two-Face runs his outfit out of Old Gotham, where he oversees the Southside and much of the old downtown area. Two-Face is content with running extortion rackets and robbing banks but he also hires out his men to other Masterminds in exchange for a portion of the profit. Two-Face also acts as the expert on the by-laws of the Masterminds at their meetings. * Penguin does business out of the Iceberg Lounge, though he also owns property all over Gotham. Penguin is the sole dealer of armaments in Gotham and whenever a new merchant of death tries to peddle their arms, the Masterminds are quick to shut them down. Unbeknownst to the other members of the Masterminds, Penguin has cut a deal with Batman whereby he gives the Bat information on the other Masterminds and in exchange, Batman supposedly keeps Black Canary from killing Penguin. Penguin's right-hand man is Ignatius Ogilvy. * Joker runs the Laugh Pack and rules over the area of Amusement Mile and Park Row. Joker by far is the least lucrative of the Masterminds, not that he cares about wealth. Joker occasionally tells his goons to go rob a place or shake down some ma and pop for cash. He only keeps the territory as it gives him the right to attend the Masterminds Meetings which have become a favorite pastime of his (he usually brings popcorn). His former Lieutenant was Harley Quinn, but he's since replaced her with Hellequin. * Riddler is the only Mastermind without a sizable portion of turf. Instead, Riddler contracts himself out to the crime lords of Gotham for a cut of profits and he serves as the mediator in their meetings. Riddler has two lieutenants: Query and Echo. * Hush was once a member of the Masterminds but hasn't shown up for meetings in some time. His territory was divvied out to Black Mask and Great White Shark.E27 Journal: Gotham Underworld Trivia and Notes Trivia * Arnold Wesker and Peyton Riley (or maybe it is Scarface himself...) do not recognize the Masterminds and thus their gang are usually at war with one or more of the Masterminds, except Joker. Scarface doesn't like to mess with the Clown, ever since the Clown put his hand up the dummy's backside, Scarface keeps a wide berth from that psycho. * The Masterminds are not the only crime lords in Gotham, just the ones that have some understanding. Rupert Thorne is around; Carmine Falcone is out of prison and rebuilding his empire. There are the mobs and street gang too. Lots of crime to go around in Gotham.VOX Box 3: Meeting of the Master(minds) Notes * The Masterminds are an Earth-27 original creation. Links and References * Appearances of the Masterminds * Team Gallery: Masterminds * Membership of the Masterminds Category:Teams Category:Villains